Late Night Intruder
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: Riddick sneaks into a womans bedroom at night and smut ensues.


Author: Furyan Goddess  
Title: Late Night Intruder  
Rating: NC-17 for sexual content Semi-consensual sex, language and mention of rape  
Fandom: Riddick/AU  
Disclaimer:I do not own Riddick and I make no money from this or other stories I write with him.   
Summary: Riddick seeks out a woman, sleeping in her bed.   
Pairing: Riddick/OC  
Archive: Yes, but tell me where  
Feedback: Yes, please, but if it's a major gripe, PM me.  
Authors Note:

She lived alone, that she was sure of. She was also sure she went to bed alone so what she felt had to be a dream. But it felt so real. Strong hands roaming over her naked body, sliding between her wet folds to tease her. She could feel her orgasm building. Yes. Just a few more moments….

Her eyes snapped open and she let out a startled cry. She wasn't alone. There was a man, a very large man, sitting on her bed. It was his hand that was exploring her dripping pussy. She drew in a deep breath to scream and he shook his head.

The light glittered off his eyes, making them glow silver. "Don't scream," his voice rumbled.

"What… what do you want? How did you get in here?" she asked, trembling under his gaze and touch. She tried to push his hand away but he only added more pressure and slipped a finger deep inside. She couldn't stop her hips from bucking up to meet his hand. She heard the man chuckle but the sounds were far away as her body finally exploded in an intense orgasm, coating the stranger's hand in her juices.

He smiled at her when she looked at him again. Her face was a mix of shock and horror. Slowly he brought his hand up to his lips and licked his fingers clean of her cum. "Hum, you taste even better than you smell," he told her with a seductive smile.

"What do you want?" she asked again, too scared to move.

"I want to fuck you. You see, I was strolling along, outside when I caught your scent. It called to me. Arousal, sharp and needy. So I followed it and found you. I must say, you're a tasty treat," He explained as he looked down at her body.

Only then did she notice that the covers were thrown off of her and she was completely naked and open to this man. She gasped and tried to cover herself. He shook his head again and she blinked at him with eyes wide with fear.

"I'm gonna have you, one way or another. I think it'd be easier if you just gave into me. You're no match for my strength and I don't want to hurt you," he told her simply, as if it were ok for him to be in her room, in the middle of the night, taking something that didn't belong to him.

"You're gonna rape me?" she stated and questioned at the same time.

The man shook his head again. "No. I'm gonna fuck you and you're gonna love it."

"I don't, I don't have any condoms." she sputtered, not knowing what else to say. She couldn't get her mind to work. The man was huge and scary and his eyes cut right though her. Were they glowing? Or was it a trick of light? She had never seen silver eyes before.

The man threw back his head and roared with laughter. Finally, he leaned in to her and whispered, "Don't worry. I can smell you. You're not fertile right now and I'm clean." He breathed deep, "And so are you. Besides, modern medicine can fix anything now. Now I'm gonna take you bare-back so you can feel every centimeter or my cock sliding in and out of you.""Oh God," she croaked out.

"You'll be saying a lot of that tonight." he promised her before he began to nibble on her earlobe. "Put your hands on me."

She was so scared that she didn't obey him at first but then, when he turned those scary silver eyes on her and she quickly followed orders and touched him. Regret came instantly after she realized not only was he big but consisted of pure muscle. "Please don't hurt me," she whispered as her whole body shook.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna make you feel things you've never even dreamed of. Help me take my clothes off," he demanded.

She sat up quickly, almost hitting her head against his. Her hands trembled as she helped him pull the shirt over his head.

"Like what you see?" he asked her when he heard her quick intake of breath.

She only nodded. She'd never seen a man build like this in real life. They never wanted anything to do with her. At size 14, she was tipping the scales heavily toward full figured and men that were built like Gods tended to want women that were in that same class. She fell just short of that. She was ok with it but she thought he'd have to be truly desperate to want a woman like her.

"Yes," she whispered. "Me too," he told her, shocking her with his words.

"You must be really hard up to want me."

He cocked his head to the side and looked puzzled. "Why'd you say that?"

"Are you blind? Is that why your eyes shine like that? Have you looked at me? I'm fat and you're not. And what the fuck is wrong with me that I'm talking to you about this. You're here to rape me," she wailed.

"I told you," he bit out, "I'm not gonna rape you… I'm just gonna convince you that you want it as much as I do."

"Call it whatever you want, Silver Eyes. It's the same thing," she snapped at him and wondered where she had grown the guts to stand up to him. His eyes glittered with amusement at her before he started to mutter innuendos in a voice so deep she could feel it echoing though her very bones.

She felt heat rush over her skin and heard him chuckle again. "See, I don't need to force you. You're plenty willing. Now help me with my pants," he ordered her as he stood up and waited for her to unbutton them.

Her hands were steadier this time when she unbuttoned his pants. Her thumbs brushed the tip of his erect cock and she heard him growl. Her eyes snapped up to his and quickly lowered again as she unveiled his huge erection to her eyes.

She gasped at the size of him. He was bigger than anyone she had ever seen. And thick too. He pressed his hips slightly forward toward her and smirked again as he noticed her raising body temperature. He wiggled his hips slightly to remind her of what she was suppose to do before she began staring at his manhood.

She peeled his pants down the thick columns of his legs and stopped at his boots. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Your boots," she muttered.

He took a deep breath as he felt her warm breath brush over his cock. He was so fuckin' horny he wasn't sure he could control himself much longer. Growling, he sat down on the bed and all but yanked them off in his haste to get his pants off. After he was naked, he turned around and pushed her back against the bed.

"I'm gonna make you cum so many times, you'll never want another man again." He told her before he kissing her deeply.

"Why would you do that to me?" she asked breathlessly when he finally pulled back and nibbled on her jaw.

"Can't help it… it's just who I am. Once a woman has me, she'll crave me."

"Then don't do this to me," she begged him, but quickly forgot to struggle when his lips settled over her nipple. She pushed her breast up into his hot mouth as she cried out with pleasure.

He suckled hard and deep. Her full breasts were a huge turn on for him. He loved the softness of them. Real. Not some fake silicone or pharmaceutically enhanced breasts. They were real and perfect. He groaned and switched sides. He was quite pleased with how responsive she was to his touch as he slipped his hand lower to cup her wet mound again. He loved the fact that it was smooth and hairless.

Slowly he inched his way down her thick body and stopped and looked up at her as his lips hovered inches from her core. "You do this for me?" he asked as he ran his hands over her smooth skin.

She swallowed and shook her head. "I hate the hair. It's more sensitive without it." She replied.

He smiled and gave her a long lick with his broad tongue. "Humm, I don't see a husband. Or a boyfriend for that matter," he said as he licked her again. "Who do you have to be sensitive for?" he teased her before he sucked her clit into his mouth.

"Oh, God!" she screeched.

"That's once," he muttered against her core with a smile as he went back to work on her.

She was clawing at the sheets, reaching for something to grab on to keep from coming off the bed. His mouth and tongue were doing things to her she had never felt before. Sure, she'd had men eat her out before, but never like this. He was devouring her. He slipped a finger deep inside of her and hit her G-spot, making her scream. He toyed with her for a few moments before he removed his hand, making her whimper. Finally, his finger was back, swirling around, coating itself in her moisture before she felt him slide it back and gently probe it into her anus.

She cried out and bucked her hips against him as he slowly moved his finger in and out. He didn't push in far, just enough to tease and finally, she exploded in his mouth and on his tongue.

He felt her cum, tasted it and loved every drop she gave him. He drank it up greedily and longed for more, but his cock was throbbing for attention. He licked his way up her body and then kissed her fully on her mouth. "You taste your cum?" he asked her. "Sweet honey," he muttered before he pulled her legs up at the knees and positioned himself at her entrance.

He moved his hips and rubbed his hard cock across her opening. "I'm gonna fuck you now, Sweetheart. You want me to fuck you don't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. But he wanted to make sure SHE knew.

"Yes," she moaned and rubbed herself against him, seeking relief.

"Say the words so you know. So you remember asking for it. Wanting it," he demanded as he ceaselessly moved his hips against her.

"Please. I want you inside of me," she begged him. A man she didn't know. Not even his name.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked her.

"YES, please, fuck me!" She cried out and then screamed when he finally slammed inside of her.

"Fuck, you're tight," he groaned as he began to move inside of her, pulling out almost fully before slammed back in to the hilt again. He felt her nails dig into his back and hissed out with the pleasure and pain of it.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he shifted his angle a bit, thus deepening the strokes. "Oh my God!" she cried out again and made him smile. "Harder!" she demanded.

"Fuck!" he growled and bucked into her with more force. His pace was fast, almost brutal, and she took it all. His mouth kissed, tongue licked and teeth nipped against her skin and all the while, she got hotter and tighter until it felt like he was fucking fire. He had never felt anyone so hot. The friction was almost more than he could bear. "You gonna come for me again?" he asked as he watched her tits bounce in time with his thrusts.

"YES, YES!" She cried as he brought her closer and closer to the edge of madness.

"Come on!" he demanded as he sharpened his thrusts. "Fuck, woman, cum!" he grunted as he felt his control slipping. He couldn't hold on any longer. "Cum!" he demanded each time he buried himself to his balls. "CUM!"

"OH GOD!" she screamed one last time before her body started to jerk under him with the intensity of her orgasm.

"FUCK!" he roared as finally he allowed himself to empty his cock deep inside of her.

He trembled over her as she shook uncontrollable under him. They panted together trying to regain their breath and slow their hearts.

She spoke first, "What's your name, Silver Eyes?"

Lost somewhere between sleep and awareness he answered truthfully, "Riddick,"

She sighed, "Thank you, Riddick, for the best night of my life." She felt him smirk against her shoulder as they slipped off to sleep…

FIN


End file.
